


Moonlite's Tumblr Prompts/Oneshots

by Moonlite_drabbles



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, Technoblade is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_drabbles/pseuds/Moonlite_drabbles
Summary: A collection of my prompts and oneshots i posted on tumblr, including but not limited to:Raccooninnit and his tired older brother.God!TommyDruid!Tubbo meets TechnoRanboo + SBI foster care (and hidden abilities)And more! this isn't a request book but you may comment them and I may write them if I feel inspired! These are free to be used for your own writing.
Kudos: 97





	1. Raccooninnit. But, like, literally

The traits start coming in during exile. Maybe that’s why he was such a little shit. Maybe that’s why he just... _needed_ to hoard and hide everything. Maybe that’s why he quite literally bit Dream after he was backed into a corner.

Hybrid traits start with the mental. Those little quirks of his, small insignificant parts of his personality, dialed up to eleven. The stealing, the hoarding, the foraging.

Then the physical ones started to come.

Black pads printed across his palms and the small, pointed black nails that were more like claws. The way his canines aches for days, after which he noticed the way they had sharpened. His ears bent and grew and found themselves covered in a layer of dark fur.

The bags under his eyes that had turned to pitch black marks printed across his face, followed by the white ones. Like war paint across his face.

He wasn’t in logeshire long enough for Dream to figure out.

When he found Techno’s home, he took a to snatching up his things. A lot was food, the ever present fear of starving haunting him. They had a tendency to rot. Golden apples didn’t. He stole a lot of those. But never ate enough. He was always so, so hungry.

Shiny things as well.

His raccoon hole under the house was found after less than a week, and Techno pulled his half feral brother from the cave by the scruff of his neck. And immediately Tommy began struggling, hissing, scratching.

He recognized the signs of a hybrid reverting to a feral state. Something that only happened in response to extensive danger and trauma. Something almost no hybrid would ever experience.

He had to lure Tommy out from under his bed with food. And it took days of struggle before Tommy even started to return to a half sentient state. Even longer for Tommy to whisper out Dreams name when techno asked him “who?” In that gruff, murderous tone.

Tommy steals from techno. He hoards food and items in his room. And honestly techno couldn’t care less. (“You can have that food in there. To make you feel safe. But no eating it. You eat downstairs.”)

Tommy is great at sneaking about. And though Techno is not the most keen on it, they begin to sneak into L’manberg.

Rest is up to you.


	2. Raccooninnit and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 of the previous, just character stuff for tommy.

Raccooninnit has a strange fixation with gold.

Maybe it was the yellow, the yellow of Wilbur sweater, Phil’s hair, Techno’s crown. Yellow yellow yellow. But yellow felt safe. It felt warm.

During his low points (the slipping of his mind, the not-friend hurting him, the cold of snow, the hot of lava, the instincts that took over because he probably would have died had they not) yellow and gold saved him.

Golden apples, stolen, kept him alive. It was the shark gold blades hung around Techno’s base for decoration that he stole and hoarded. It was the piglin’s ears, adorned with gold jewelry, that caught the whimpering and hissing and then silence.

After his mind came back and he could finally hold a conversation with Techno (although tense as Tommy tried not to speak wrong, slipped back into his loud, swear-filled dictionary for a few sentences, then realized his slip and cowered back, waiting for a punishment. Techno silently swearing he’d skin the green man alive.) the stealing dialed back. But it didn’t stop.

Sometimes Techno’d leave out golden chains or snacks just hidden enough so Tommy would have to find it. So that Tommy would stash those away and leave his other stuff alone.

Tommy’s “uniform” (ei, matching family photo outfits) has the typical white and blue, but also adorning a light yellow cape, and gold accents everywhere. Along with pockets. A lot of pockets.

He does not hide under the cape when he was overwhelmed. No, he hid in the closet with the cape over him like a blanket, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh anyway this was a bit more on raccooninnit. Fluff prompts this time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misc tales and prompts of techno who got saddled with this hissing, biting brother. (Post feral Tommy) Last two chapters for context. You can tell I wrote these a long time ago.

When Techno first found himself with a (slightly more mentally stable) Tommy, the first thing he did was get Tommy his own room. Some days tommy would be out, following techno like a puppy and searching for attention, other times he’d bare his teeth and hiss at Techno to back off.

Tommy bites. A lot. Everything. Techno tried to clean a cut on his face and immediately got Tommy’s sharp canines sinking into his hands. It like a reflex. Techno once made and offhanded comment about muzzling him if he couldn’t keep his mouth to himself. He couldn’t find Tommy for two days. (“I’m sorry” “‘s fine.” “No it’s not”)

Tommy’s body that was previously so used to starvation, began getting consistently fed, it didn’t trust that it’d continue to be fed. So Tommy’s body naturally begins putting on extra weight for the next starvation.-

-After a month of living with Techno and slowly watching the “issue” increase and not being familiar with post anorexia symptoms, he’s afraid Techno will think he’s stealing and hoarding food and eating it in secret (even though Tommy’s trying so hard not to) and begins eating less and less.

Gold apples are good in the way of taste and magic, but they’re also not nutritious in the least and terrible at actually filling one up. Tommy downed several in a day. Eating them like comfort food because it was one of few things that made him put on weight. It keeps him slim and looking underfed.-

-Techno notices the way his brother’s ribs still show (he was doing so well too), and becomes concerned. Piling food on his brother’s plate in an attempt to silently fix the problem. It doesn’t. He only finds out why when he sees his brother, hacking and heaving up the last of his dinner in the woods, tear stains burning his eyes.

The first time Dream stops by, he sees the clumps of gray fur staining the couch, sees the worry hidden behind a steel mask, and puts the clues together in a wrong way. (“New pet huh?” “No, actually” “Really”) Techno watches as he creeps too close to the closet Tommy’s holed himself up in out of panic. Dream, hoping to fuck around and piss off Techno, tears the door open and drag Tommy out by the tail-

-The fight starts there, and ends with Dream, bloody faced in the snow. Techno doesn’t kill him, reserving the right for Tommy later down the line.


	4. God!Tommy + SBI AU/PROMPT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've seen other stuff like this and fell in love, sooo here!

Content warning for: Child abuse, bad experiences with Foster care, and references to Smoking.  
Godlings are the youngest sparks of gods. Young, rare, and unmistakably fragile. Mortal for the first twenty or so years of their lives, if you want to kill a god, you kill them then.

Theseus was born from the sparks of lightning within rain clouds. Pure energy rushing through his veins. Philza, the god of death and life, took the boy as his own. Technoblade, god of bloodshed and protection, gave him his name. And Wilbur, god of sound and fate, gifted him a voice as loud as thunder.

The child was cherished.

And then he was gone. And the sky wept.

A boy, nearly ten years old, with bloodied fists and a blanket draped over his shoulders, rainwater dripping down his face, sat in the police station as a nice lady with a clipboard tried to get him to speak. And he tried to remember, and then his head hurt and tears rushed down his face and he crumpled in on himself.

Dissociative amnesia, the doctors said.

Older now, a thirteen year old sat on a bathroom sink. Bruise cream rubbing into his cheek as his foster dad drank downstairs. He long stopped crying, but the sky still wept for him. And the thunder in his throat and lightning in his eyes sought revenge. He took a baseball bat to his foster dad’s car later that night, and got a broken arm in turn.

Tommy fought the forgetting with loud words and declarations of his greatness. Tommy learned to leap across rooftops and scale brick walls, hang off rainpipes and sit on balconies that weren’t his. He knew the back alleys of those rundown streets like the back of his palm. Tommy stayed back there when the kids at the group home took out their anger on each other--on him. Cause they finally came to the conclusion they were unlovable.

Techno, Phil, and Wilbur tore apart the world looking for him, but a godling was mortal, and there were far too many mortals. No scent to follow. He was as good as dead. Phil retreated back to the gates of the underworld and waited.

When Tommy turned eighteen, he took his savings all through highschool, bought a Volkswagen, and never stopped moving. The sky turned black wherever he went but he didn’t care. The downpour washed away the heaviness of unknown memories. Cigarette smoke made the sharp edges of his shattered mind cut less against his skull.

Away, the Gods searched and waited and sang. For their forgotten kin, the godling that life gifted death, war, and madness, born from lightning and storm clouds.

~~~

Bonus:

"Are you sure you really want to remember?"

"what's that supposed to mean?" Tommy looked over to Tubbo, who sat on the edge of the rooftop, kicking his feet innocently.

"I mean, you forgot for a reason. Because it was so bad your brain decided you were better off not knowing, and that you'd survive better without the knowledge. Why then, would you want to know?" the boy held his compass tight in his hand and tilted his head up. Moonlight always acted strange around his new friend. Ethereal light bouncing off his face. A spirit, almost.

"Cause somethings missing. Like, I want to remember but their faces... whenever I focus too hard on them it hurts."

"You gonna find them?" Tubbo asked, peeking one eye open. Once, he had called himself Tommy's "guide". He asked questions he already knew the answer to, and he tended to tilt his head at Tommy as if he knew a secret no one else did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I think Tubbo is a spirit that recognizes Tommy's godhood and is trying to lead him back home, even with his limited memory. But Tubbo is never allowed to make a direct choice, (Like, "we should go this way") and whatnot that would make the entire trip easier. Whether because in not in the dead's nature to speak against gods, that's a trait specific to his type of spirit, or he's just cursed.
> 
> I like this a lot. <3


	5. Grave Druid!Tubbo Meets Techno

Tubbo’s job as a Grave Druid was to put the dead to rest. He walked across battlefields and made graves of twisting vines and flowers for fallen warriors. He ensured the land did not heed the toll of war, and neither did the souls or brought.

After a particularly gruesome battle, he set out to put another batch of soldiers at ease. This one was the most terrifying one he’d visited.

He gasped, grief weighing heavy in his heart as he moved throughout, bloodied soldiers, fallen steeds, mud and blood swirled together after rain. With his magic, he restored nature to the site. Twisting vines and sprouts of mushroom patches. He does not pick a side as he does so.

“A few months.” He whispered to the corpse of a warrior as he set seeds into their wounds, “Just a few and it will be beautiful here.”

Then, he comes across a hybrid. Amor decorated in badges of honor, battle axe abandoned in the mud, laying against his fallen steed. Still.

But breathing.

Somewhere off, where the trees twist to his will and the air is peaceful, Tubbo drags an injured warrior back to his cabin.

Somewhere further, a king and his sons mourn their brother and children, planning to retrieve his body for burial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this one so much I wrote a fic for it, but I still like it to the point where I must put it out for others. Mine is called Focus and Decay.
> 
> Techno is crown prince and Phil is the emperor of The Antarctic Empire. The conflict is between the Smp and them over who has rights to Tubbo’s homelands. 
> 
> He (in mine at least) has magic that breaks things down and allows nature to take over, as well as sending waiting spirits to the underworld. He can also heal, but it’s a careful process and he is not too good at it.

**Author's Note:**

> These are all my Tumblr prompts and writing. some of these I have things written for already (Like the Druid Tubbo one, called Focus and Decay) so read it if you liked the prompt. I also have my current fic called _Enchanted to meet me?_ soooo yea. I promise ill update it soon aight.
> 
> Thank you all, byee.


End file.
